美國聯邦糧食貯藏庫
(interior) (truck south) }} The federal ration stockpile is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout A pre-War installation used for the storage of food and other rations that were in short supply during wartime. The above ground section of the installation is a raider hangout; it features three shacks in bad states of repair and a tarp covered central area containing both a security turret and a security spotlight. The underground installation is extensive and is home to about ten raiders led by Red Tourette. Coming through the front door, one will quickly arrive at the main storage section, but to open it without the password requires Master hacking skills. Fortunately, a section of catacombs allows bypassing the locked storage room and eventually, a bit past the other side of it, one will find Red Tourette in her lair. Red keeps the terminal password for the main supply lockup on her person, allowing the locked rations room to be opened. Once the password is obtained from Red, head down to the vault and unlock the deadlocked doors from the terminal. In here one will find a lot of food, a couple Nuka-Cola Quantums and a mini nuke. This is located in a pile of rubble on the right hand side of the second room (inside the vault). An alternative entrance, through the Lonely Chapel, allows direct access to Red Tourette's lair. 值得注意的核心 外部 * Power armor - Partially inside a sea-foam green shipping container on the back of a flatbed truck on the eastern outskirts of the establishment. Included parts and quality are randomized (possibly including a fusion core). If the alarm is raised in the camp then a raider may get into the power armor. If this happens then the raider can be killed and the parts looted. The parts will then respawn when the area respawns making this one of the rare instances where power armour can be respawned. * Fusion core - In a generator behind a cement pillbox at the northwestern edge of the compound. 室內 * 隱身小子 - 一進去在有施工燈的樓梯往西邊轉進入通道，跳過一個斷裂的走道後在裡面房間的骷髏旁 * 胖子發射器 - 進去沿著東邊隧道往南走，到鎖住的大門左轉，就在角落處。 * 3瓶核口可樂量子味 - 2瓶在需要終端解鎖的儲藏庫內，另一瓶在薔薇·杜瑞特的房間櫃子上。 * 迷你核彈 - 同上，儲藏庫的一台生鏽機器上。 * 美國機密行動手冊之3 - 在薔薇·杜瑞特的房間咖啡桌上。其房間位於儲藏庫的另一端(南側)，可由儲藏室北側的通道繞過去到達。 * 別擔心，老姐、給我的薔薇大姐和薔薇！我是百合！ - 同上。 * 美國聯邦糧食儲藏庫密碼 - 紙條版本，可以從薔薇身上偷到。 * 美國聯邦糧食儲藏庫密碼 - 在Red Tourette薔薇·杜瑞特身上，用於解鎖儲藏庫的終端機。 * A rather large supply (50+) of aluminum, in the form of cans on the shelves in the storage sections. * 核融合核心 - 在地圖最西側的走廊盡頭有一個新手難度鎖的門內發電機上，到那邊會經過淹水的房間。 * Over 75 tin cans and 35 aluminum cans equating to 150 steel and 70 aluminum worth of crafting components. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - The body of Railroad agent Blackbird can be found within the mag-locked section of the stockpile. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen asks the player character to recover a haptic drive inside the bunker. The haptic drive is located in a chest between the two mag-locked doors. * The Molecular Level - This one of the optional quest markers for The Molecular Level, which requires a military-grade circuit board to craft one of the teleporter components required to get into The Institute. Visiting here is not required for the quest, as it is an optional objective and one may have already acquired a circuit board. Notes * If the Sole Survivor has already cleared the raiders in the Beantown Brewery, this will be mentioned in the personal log of Red Tourette. * There is another entrance (mentioned in the terminal logs) accessed via a metal floor hatch in the Lonely Chapel which is to the northwest of the main entrance. This entry leads directly to Red Tourette's room, making it possible to obtain the federal ration stockpile password and U.S. Covert Operations Manual. Then it's a short distance to the vault without clearing the tunnels. * Following along the road north the Sole Survivor will find a behemoth in what appears to be some sort of stacked car fort/wall that surrounds it. The cars can be blown up, which will help inflict damage upon it if done before it gets far enough away from them. It only spawns at higher levels. * To the southwest are the remains of an apparently crashed jet fuselage, a tank and an armored fighting vehicle. From around and inside the AFV a large number (12+) of fragmentation mines can be recovered. This unmarked spot is just north of relay tower 0BB-915. * There is a highly irradiated pond a bit to the south with some minor loot (about 20 Rads/s with a Radiation Resistance of 500). * To the east of this location, at the top of a rocky hill, is a shack built over a highly irradiated pond. A ghoul doctor named Bethany lives here and offers standard doctor services. Appearances The federal ration stockpile only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * During Preston's Kidnapping at (random location) and the quest target is at this location, there is a possibility of some power armor showing just inside the front entrance of the doorway as soon as you enter. Once it shows up it will always show up. If you try to enter this power armor there are no problems. As soon as you try and exit it however you will get a bug involving your Pip-Boy not showing up on the screen at all. The only way to fix this is to reload a previous save where you did not enter the power armor and then attempt to leave it. The power armor in question does not block the doorway so you can enter through the front entrance without issue. Just be wary of entering it by accident or you WILL have to reload a previous save file in order to fix the bug that comes with it. - This glitch affects your own power armor if you exit and enter it from with the bunker as well. * Red Tourette's body can vanish or fall through the floor when she dies, taking the password with her. Gallery US Covert OM Federal ration stockpile.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual Red Tourette Coffee Table Notes.png|The three notes on the coffee table in Red Tourette's room Federal Ration Stockpile power armor.jpg|Location of the power armor FO4 Federal ration stockpile 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile exterior 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 2.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 3.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 4.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 6.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile Mini nuke.png en:Federal ration stockpile es:Reservas de suministros federales pl:Federalny Magazyn Żywności pt:Reserva Federal de Rações ru:Федеральный продовольственный склад uk:Федеральний продовольчий склад Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations